Ballroom (Video Game)
The Ballroom is a special room in The Haunted Mansion used particularly for dancing. It is also the stage that generates turbulent spiritual winds the makes mobility impractical. Description Well as usual, Zeke is outnumbered by a group of Evil Spirits, Spiders, and two Banshees. There are Four Bravery Tonics in the hall. One is behind the left pillar, shoot the Giant Spider and the other is in front of the second pillar on the right, Zeke needs to shoot another Giant Spider on the way and before Zeke can even touch it, one brigade of Evil Spirits are closing in for the kill (21 of them). Defeat them but don't get too close. Get a good safe distance at the center area, lock down and let the charge shot do the rest perfectly. Zeke needs not to move a single bit at all! Follow the right path to the right corner and fight the Banshee. Charge shot three times to kill it. Approach to the top center area and there will be a Banshee there. Use charge shot three times when the Banshee flies down and they won't even have a chance to scream at Zeke. The other two Bravery Tonics at the center area is all for the taking. Now Zeke can see a Fortune Card in front of him at the middle point of the stairs. When Zeke approaches it, cut scene. An overpowering turbulent winds of supernatural origins will fling Zeke back to the starting area. The point here is to make a good use of the Giant Spiders that will be encountered in the next few minutes, then eliminate them one by one to achieve the ultimate goal. Zeke can use rapid fire but it is easier to use charge shots. If it fails, Zeke will have to redo everything from the beginning (or not). Right after the cut scene, go/run quickly to the entrance area to avoid being dragged by the giant spider's web. After Zeke reaches the place, let him be dragged, lock down target, and hold down the move button to other direction just like as if he is trying to escape. When he is passing by the second line of pillars, release a charge shot. Keep shooting at it. It takes Ten times charge shots to beat the massive one down or when he is near use rapid shot. Zeke may not get a hit from it. Get the Fortune Card he may have been waiting for. Find the switch on the upper left corner. Uh oh, Atticus Thorn is here. Where did the lights go? Zeke may need to teach him a lesson or two. Nothing much he can do, physically. One thing is for sure, Zeke is going to win in a short time. He can warp himself into a different place. Lock and charge shots him seven times only. Left of the switch, activate the picture to open a hidden room behind the center big painting. get a Fortune Card on the right. Inside the hidden room is Mumbo Doll. Preserve it if possible. Behind the pillar on the left side platform corner there is a Fortune Card. Behind the pillar on the right side platform corner there is a Fortune Card. For the spirit hunting part, they can be found in the four vases found in the room, two of them in each platform corner and two in front of the organ. Then, Zeke may speak to the organist who will hand him the Orange Soul Gem and the beacon will attain 100 souls. Easter Eggs In the ballroom, after Zeke turns on the lights, stand in the middle of the room (the pillar portion) and face the organ. Switch to Look view (first-person) turn to the right wall, and look up. You'll see what looks like a small nook in the high wall, but if you wait a moment, you'll see two people moving from left to right. Look familiar? It's from the Haunted Mansion ride. WARNING: You can only do this right after you meet the organist and before you leave. If you do so, they will disappear. Friendly Ghosts Organist's Ghost The ghost begins by panning Zeke for interrupting him and then demands to have the Death Certificate, but gets offended when the certificate states that he put music before his own life. However, he brushes this off by stating he has no time for any of this. He supposedly picks up a odor in the air and asks Zeke if it's him. Then he orders Zeke to get the Orange Soul Gem off his precious keys, calling it a "distraction" and he tells Zeke to run along so he can get back to his music. Additionally, he tells Zeke to give them back their mansion. Dancing Couple The couple could be found peacefully dancing in the center, but cannot be interacted with. Category:Video game areas